


(20 Days Of Chub) May The Fattest Man Win

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Free!
Genre: Eating Competition, Stuffing, Weight Gain, bhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: Day 11 is eating competition or all you can eat buffet. I did the first one. Haruka and Rin try to see who is best once and for all with an eating contest.





	(20 Days Of Chub) May The Fattest Man Win

Haruka wouldn't let Rin win this time. Rin may be superior in the water but what Haruka had planned was something completely new to Rin. But something he wins nearly every time. The tables were all set and ready. And on them a vast feast was arranged. There were bowls teeming with steamy soups. There were mini bowls of vanilla pudding and there were plates of sizzling bacon and burgers with sides of fries. Haruka didn't know what he'd go for first they all smelled so good especially the extra deluxe cheese pizza. His favorite. His stomach rumbles longingly. Rin looked upon the food despairingly. He didn't know how he was ever gonna beat Haruka. He didn't have the appetite for eating all of that. But he sat at the table anyways. Haruka picked up his fork ever to begin. Makoto set his timer. "Okay boys, start the feast."

Haruka didn't wait. He instantly wolfed down his first slice of pizza. By the time Rin got to his second piece Haruka was on his fifth. After eating two thirds of the pizza he opened a bag of chips. He ate handful after handful and still didn't feel full at all. But he looked completely gorged. His belly was already causing his swim jacket to tighten and strain. Rin's belly was less puffy. It still had a hefty amount of weight to it compared to before but it couldn't be seen through his clothes yet. He just has to beat Haruka at this. But he was already feeling like he was going to burst.

As his gut grumbled for mercy Haruka's grumbled for more food. So he finished the bad of chips and got to work on the chocolate cupcakes. He savored the sweet flavor and the generous amount of vanilla icing. Each cupcake added more weight onto his heavily expanding stomach. "You gonna eat that?" Haruka asked Rin. Rin was just eyeballing the corn dog in his hand as he tried to prepare himself to eat it. Haruka made his mind up for him by grabbing it out of his hands and plumping his gut with it. Rin picked up a slice of cake instead and ate it before Haruka had another chance to swipe it. The next few slices of cake made him feel sick but helped his girth grow wider. Now he saw his belly button pushing against his tighter uniform as it rounded out more and started to take shape. But his pot belly couldn't match the impressive expand of Haruka. His belly burst right out of his uniform pudgy and rolly. It was accompanied by two sizable man boobs. And still he was stuffing his chubby cheeks. This time with soft cheesy pretzels. 

Rin looked at his bloated belly and gave it a good shake. It was time to accept defeat. He was too stuffed to eat anymore. All of the weight he put on was in vain because Haruka's appetite was as bottomless as his tummy was large. He leaned over to give it one last shot. By doing that his belly finally poked through his uniform. Only the middle few buttons popped. The rest strained to hold Rin's belly back. But it was no use. Haruka had ate himself a third belly roll and a larger overhang that spilled over onto the table. And still Haruka grabbed more food. His arm flab quivered as he loaded his plate with fries.

"Okay you win. I get it." Rin growled.

"Give up already?" Haruka jabbed a sausage of a pointer into Rin's tiny bulge. Rin watched the fat rush back out when Haruka moved his finger. It jiggled mockingly in front of him. He rubbed his chubbier middle and watched a much fatter Haruka finish the last of the food on the table and then rub his own sea of tummy. "I guess we finally found something I'm better at." He patted his own gut and sent it rippling just to show off.

"I think we have a winner." Mokoto declared. "I was gonna measure you two but I don't think I'll need to." 

Haruka winked. "I told you I'm the best."


End file.
